Presente de aniversário
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Ao menos ele não tinha esquecido. Gaara, Naruto e Temari sim, mas ele não. Tudo que ele fazia me deixava boba, com o coração acelerado. Não me apaixonar por Sasuke era muito, muito complicado.


**Presente de aniversário**

**.**

Suspirei, colocando a cabeça sobre a mesa. Fim do segundo tempo. Ida para o terceiro. Mais quatro pra abominarem o meu dia.

Era meu _aniversário_. E ninguém tinha lembrado disso. Ninguém no colégio, pelo menos. Uma outra garota, mais popular, fazia aniversário no mesmo dia que eu, e por isso ninguém havia me desejado um único parabéns. Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara estavam ocupados demais dormindo e Temari estava ocupada demais escrevendo algo importante no seu caderno.

A representante de classe, Anko, havia vindo falar comigo há alguns minutos. Achei que talvez ela tivesse se lembrado do meu aniversário, mas não. Ela apenas queria que eu ajudasse no cenário de uma peça que faríamos em breve no colégio.

Anotei algumas coisas no caderno e aproveitei para dormir um pouco. O dia não estava valendo a pena, de qualquer forma. Acordei no meio do terceiro tempo com um cutucão na cabeça. Era Sasuke.

- Hey.

- O quê? - Indaguei sem vontade alguma de conversar.

Ele se aproximou, encostando a cabeça em minha mesa. O cabelo estava comprido demais e caia em seu rosto, e ele o assoprou.

- Alguém já te desejou feliz aniversário?

- Un-hum. - Respondi, abaixando a cabeça de novo. - Tipo, meus pais. E alguns amigos, pelo skype.

- Eu quis dizer _aqui no colégio_. - Ele deu ênfase e cutucou meu braço com o dedo, quando eu deixei minha cabeça cair no caderno.

- Un-un. - Murmurei. - Não.

Ao menos ele não tinha esquecido. Gaara, Naruto e Temari sim, mas ele não.

E eu ainda teimava em me perguntar por que era tão difícil _não _me apaixonar por Sasuke. Tudo que ele fazia me deixava boba, com o coração acelerado. Ficar me segurando para não destroçar nossa amizade era algo complicado, que já estava me infernizando há algum tempo.

Ao invés de me dar parabéns, ele virou para frente e apoiou o queixo na mão direita. Eu ergui o olhar, decepcionada e confusa, e ele virou para mim novamente, suspirando.

- Ok. Eu estou quebrando uma promessa fazendo isso, mas foda-se. - Ele ergueu sua mão, como que para eu bater nela ou segurá-la. Ergui a minha, sem entender direito, e ele a segurou apertando-a carinhosamente. - Feliz aniversário.

Aí está. Essas demonstrações de afeto acabam comigo. Ele é tão frio e distante que quando ele faz algo assim, eu mal consigo lembrar de respirar.

- O-obrigada. - Gaguejei e ele deu um de seus clássicos meio sorrisos, soltando minha mão e virando para frente.

Desenhei corações e flores no caderno até que o sinal do intervalo tocasse, me libertando da primeira parte do inferno - que depois do parabéns de Sasuke não era mais tão infernal assim - e me dando tempo para que me preparasse para a segunda parte.

Mal tinha acabado de me levantar quando Temari e Sasuke agarraram ambos os meus braços, me puxando. Gaara me empurrava e Naruto caminhava a minha frente, rindo.

- O que vocês estão-

- Quieta. - Temari bradou e eu me calei. Certo, me arraste e não me diga o por quê. Eu não ligo. Quem ligaria pra uma coisa dessas?

Quando saímos da sala, eles me arrastaram até uma das mesas da cantina, aonde tinha um bolo com velinhas e alguns refrigerantes. Alguns amigos meus de outras salas já estavam próximos a ela, sorrindo.

- Feliz aniversário, - Os adjetivos para mim foram de "linda" até "baleia", e eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. - Sakura. - Sasuke disse depois de todo mundo, talvez atrasando-se de propósito para que eu pudesse escutar a voz dele separada da dos outros.

- Vocês são uns imbecis. - Murmurei emocionada. Eles riram e começaram a cantar parabéns.

Os vinte minutos do intervalo foram lindos, com vários amigos queridos me abraçando, muita coca-cola, bolo e mimo. Tudo o que eu precisava.

- Hey. - Sasuke chamou quando o sinal do intervalo tocou e todos começaram a subir. Eu parei na metade do caminho para a escada e me virei pra ele. - Eu ainda não te dei o seu presente.

Prendi a respiração. Era demais para uma garota com coração de manteiga que já estava emocionada.

- Certo. - Limpei uma lágrima que escorreu no canto do meu olho esquerdo. Meu coração estava a mil. Assim eu acabaria me apaixonando. Merda.

Ele estendeu a mão, e novamente sem entender, eu estendi a minha. Como tinha feito mais cedo, ele a agarrou, mas dessa vez sem delicadeza alguma. Puxando-me para perto, ele colou seus lábios nos meus, mal me dando tempo para raciocinar.

O beijo não foi agressivo como eu já tinha imaginado tantas vezes antes de dormir (Ok, admito, eu sonhava muito com isso!), foi carinhoso, com um leve sabor de hortelã (Isso eu já imaginava, visto que ele sempre carregava um pacote de halls consigo).

- Sakura. - Ele chamou, assim que separou os lábios dos meus. Tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi. - Falei prontamente, sua mão ainda segurando a minha; meu coração ainda a mil.

- Feliz aniversário.

Desistindo de segurar as lágrimas e o sentimento agudo que já carregava no peito há tantos meses, o beijei.

Esse definitivamente tinha sido o melhor presente, perfeito para o melhor aniversário.

**.**

**Feliz aniversário pra mim! Não, isso não aconteceu, porque a minha vida não é tão legal e emocionante assim. Mas meus amigos lembraram do meu aniversário, e aquela parte em que o Sasuke dá o primeiro parabéns é real. Foi o melhor parabéns que recebi hoje, fiquei toda boba.**

**Fui docemente abandonada na faculdade da minha mãe, e como ia ficar 20 minutos sem fazer nada, resolvi escrever. Uma bem curtinha, só pra matar a saudade da escrita. Espero que vocês gostem. Agora vou ir comprar uma torta, porque é meu aniversário e eu mereço, hehe ~**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_06/06/2013_


End file.
